The Doctor and The Professor
by angels-stole-my-police-box
Summary: Professor Lily Atherthon's world was about to be turned upside down by a meteor bound for earth; it contents destined for her. Hot on its heels are the Doctor and some unwelcome visitors. Everything she holds dear is up for questioning and is her life really her own.
1. Chapter 1

**_Please note that I do not own The Doctor or the TARDIS and UNIT. They are property of the BBC. The other characters and worlds are all mine._**

**_Enjoy reading and leave a comment._**

**_Thank you xxx_**

_'Breaking news. A meteor has struck just outside Battersea. At just after 8.03pm the fireball was seen heading for London. Astronomers had been tracking it for a few days and deemed it to be stable and of small enough size to not cause any widespread damage. Police have cordoned off the area and are awaiting further instructions from Hazard Control and the armed forces.'_

"Did you hear that Lily?" Mark shouted over his shoulder. There was no answer.

"Lily come take a look. Could be aliens!"

"Which linen is better for the tables do you think. White or Ivory?" Mark sighed.

"I thought you were having the night off?" he said warmly as he got up from the sofa and tried to stifle a laugh at the sight he saw before him.

Lily was unaware of his amusement as she currently had her nose in a swatch book. Over each of her shoulders were swathes of fabric so long they seemed to cover her body like a toga. Her glasses were threatening to fall off the end of her nose and her hair had given up on being in a neat pony tail some time ago.

"Is there really any difference in white and ivory? I think I've looked at so many of these damn things I might have snow blindness." she smirked looking up to see Mark laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Have you seen yourself you look like a mummy." he walked over and took the book from her.

"Oh God! This bloody exhibition will be the death of me." frustrated she pulled the material off herself and threw it over the back of the sofa.

"Now there's my girl." Mark grinned as he walked towards her. He took off her glasses and carefully put them on the table. Brushing a strand of hair from her face he looked into her dazzling green eyes.

"You are working too hard." he scolded.

Lily laid her hands on his chest as Mark drew closer.

"I think people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones Detective." he laughed putting his hands on her hips.

"You got me on that one." he breathed next to her ear.

Lily shivered and rested her head on his shoulder. Kissing her gently on the neck he stood back to look at her. She was exhausted.

"I am going to make you some hot chocolate and you my lady are going to get into bed."

"I just need to get ..." Mark pressed a finger to her lips.

"No arguments. Get into bed." Lily pouted but he wasn't backing down.

With a sigh she turned to go to the bedroom when Mark proceeded to slap her across the behind.

"Oi!" she giggled.

_Her lungs burnt. She gasped for air. The smell of burning all around her. She tried to cry out but no one came. People were running and screaming. Where was her mother? She stumbled outside. Men were burning down the houses. Men were hurting the other people, they were screaming. All alone she was all alone. She started to scream..._

"Lily!" Lily felt strong arms circle her. "Lily baby shhh... I'm here it's just a dream."

She was sat bolt upright in bed; shaking, tears streaming down her face. Mark held her against his chest until she calmed down. Exhausted she sunk back into the bed. Mark let her nestle into him and stroked her hair until she was asleep.

Lily was awake before the alarm. She stretched her tired limbs. Mark was sleeping soundly next to her. His strawberry blonde hair mussed; he looked so peaceful. Quietly she climbed out of bed and changed into her running clothes. As she left the bedroom she planted a gentle kiss on his head. He stirred slightly and went back to sleep.

The air was crisp that morning. Autumn was on it's way. The trees had already started to turn their colours and drop. Lily rubbed her hands together as she finished her stretches. Turning on her mp3 player she began her morning run.

It was peaceful in the park. She seemed to be the only one around. Running helped her mind rest. The only thoughts she had were 'which way now' and 'how fast'. The music washed over her and calmed the rest of the business in her head. Mark was right she had been working too hard. The exhibition was only a week away and was her platform to be noticed. Working at the Natural History Museum had always been a passion of hers. After years of university she had become a Professor of Symbology. She started at the museum as an intern and was now in charge of some of the museum's more interesting pieces. Smiling to herself she rounded the last corner only to be met by armed guards.

Slowing to a stop she looked at the guards. A woman dressed in uniform came to the fore.

"Professor Atherton?" she asked.

"Umm yes." Lily said somewhat nervously.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your morning workout but my name is Captain Alice Harrison I'm with the United Intelligence Task Force." she said authoritivley showing her ID. She seemed no more than 30. Her hair scraped from her face into a military bun. Her uniform seemed a little to big for her small frame.

"How can I help you Captain?" Lily proceeded to do her warm down exercises.

"We would like you to accompany us if it's convenient?"

"And if it's not?"

"Then I would be forced to take you anyway under arrest!"

"Under arrest I haven't done anything." Lily felt her heart sink.

"You are needed as a matter of national security and failure to do so can result in arrest!" the guards who had been standing quietly on the sidelines seemed to surround her.

"Well in that case it doesn't look like I have much choice then does it." she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Thank you." the captain said motioning to the vehicles behind them.

"Can I at least get a shower and change first?"

Lily watched as the city flashed in front of her. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. They hadn't let her go home to change. The inside of the jeep was silent except for the buzzing and crackling of radios.

"Where exactly are we going and what do you need me for?" she asked.

Silence.

"At least have the decency to tell me why I'm here?" the Captain turned slightly in her seat.

"You are a Professor of Symbology are you not?"

"Yes."

"We have symbols for you to decipher."

"Why me? There are other people out there." Lily asked frustrated.

"You have come highly recommended."

"Recommended? By who exactly?"

The Captain turned back in her seat and once again silence fell.

Feeling uneasy she put her hands in her pockets to keep them warm and felt her mobile phone. She took it out and looked at it. 3 missed calls from Mark. Damn he was probably wondering where she was. Thinking of him she toyed with the locket around her neck. He had given it to her as a present at Christmas. It was a simple silver heart.

_'To remind you that you will always have my heart and wherever you are I'm always with you.'_

She smiled to herself and sat back and hoped that she would be back home with him soon.

Mark paced around the apartment. Where was she? She wasn't there when he'd awoken. Why the hell wasn't she answering her phone? Stopping in front of the television he noticed the news was still covering the meteor site. The army had arrived. He stood for some moments watching things unfold. The sound of his phone cut through the commentary.

"Detective Robson."

"Sorry to disturb you lover boy but you're wanted." Mark sighed.

"For what exactly?"

"We need a team over at Battersea. That meteor is causing no end of trouble and we need to know what's going on. All sorts of U.F.O nutters are flocking to it."

"So you want me for crowd control?"

"No I want you to round up all the little green men!" the older man shouted.

"The army are already there what do they need us for?" Mark turned back to the story unfolding on the screen.

As the camera panned round quickly Mark saw something that chilled him to the bone.

"Ok boss I give in I'm on my way!" he said closing his phone.

Slowly he moved closer to the screen and rewound the footage. When he had found the right place he played it again. He gasped; he was right. Nestled in the background amongst the tents and equipment stood a blue police box. Mark ran his fingers through his unruly curls and grabbed his jacket and ran out of the door.

The jeep came to a stop at the meteor site. She stepped out into the brisk autumn air once more. The site was a hive of activity. In the distance she could make out reporters trying to get pictures and gain access through the cordon.

"This way Professor." the Captain called. Lily dutifully followed.

At the center of the whole camp was a imposing central operations trailer. The Captain lead the way up the steps and opened the door and motioned for Lily to go in. Inside was warm at least. It housed wall to wall computer terminals. Various UNIT members buzzed around checking readings. A bank of monitors littered the far wall displaying various time zones and pictures being beamed from the crater. Lily stood amazed by all the technology.

"Ahh Professor Atherton so glad you could join us." the tall gentleman extended his hand to her. He seemed older than the Captain. His demeanour that of a man who never suffered fools gladly.

"This is Major Pritchett he's in charge of the mission."

Lily took his hand and shook it purposefully.

"I'm sorry Major but you didn't give me a lot of choice!" she smiled sarcastically.

"Well I can only apologise for the circumstances of our meeting. As you can see we have somewhat of a situation on our hands." he said gesturing to the monitors.

"That you have; but excuse me if I don't understand my part in all of this. I deal with symbols and their meaning not bits of space rock." The Major made to speak but the phone ringing to his right stopped him.

"Excuse me." he apologised and picked up the receiver.

"Yes she's just arrived... I was just briefing her...What right away but she hasn't got clearance yet... Ok ok I will bring her in." The Major roughly replaced the handset.

"Well I'm sorry to cut our little tour short but it seems our Chief Science Advisor is dying to meet you."

It was clear from the tone of his voice that whoever was on the other end of the phone had riled him.

"Follow me."

Detective Mark Robson climbed out of the car to be met by a throng of journalists. He sighed and waded through them to get to the guard at the cordon. He showed his badge and ducked under the tape. He stood for a moment to get his bearings and then headed in the general direction of where the police box could be.

Major Pritchett pulled back a piece of tarpaulin and motioned for Lily to go in. It seemed like they were in a giant marquee. There were people in lab coats dashing around with clipboards; others were pouring over readouts at various terminals. As they walked further in Lily rounded one of the many spotlamps to peer into the crator. It was probably the size of a family car. The earth was scorched and she could smell burnt grass. The Major had gone off to fetch someone so she knelt to take a closer look. That's when she heard it.

Music.

A tune she had never heard before. She looked around to see if the others heard it; no one reacted. Lily strained to hear it better. It was soothing and seemed to fill her senses. She could taste it, smell it as well as hear it. It was like a warm blanket had been draped around her shoulders. She felt comfortable and almost sleepy. It was calling to her; whatever it was it wanted her to find it.

"Professor? Professor?" the Major asked placing a concerned hand on her shoulder.

This seemed to snap Lily out of her daydream.

"God sorry I... I don't know what happened." she said shakily.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes... I think so. Must have tuned out there for a minute." she said getting to her feet. The Major studied her face for a moment.

"Well. Professor Lily Atherton let me introuduce our Chief Science Advisor..."

The man stepped forward offering his hand.

"Oh please; just call me Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily shook his hand warmly.  
"It's wonderful to meet you Professor." the Doctor said putting his hands behind his back and rocking back on his heels.  
"Do I know you?" Lily asked. She looked him up and down.  
He was average height, a mop of chestnut brown hair that seemed to have a life of its own, his clothes could only be described as shabby chique, converse trainers and the most amazing brown eyes. Eyes that seemed to be searching her very soul.  
"No I don't believe we've met."  
"It's just that you recommended me and I was wondering how you knew me?"  
"Oh I've been following your progress for some time Professor.''  
Something about that last statement made Lily uneasy.  
"You're 27. Originally from Lancaster but now living in London. You graduated at Oxford with honours. You've been working at the Natural History museum for 3 years now. You hate cats and brussels sprouts and you once cut off one of your pigtails because you were bored." Lily was dumbfounded.  
"How the hell..."  
"I think that you should bring the Professor up to speed don't you Doctor?" Major Pritchett interjected.  
"Yes, yes of course." the Doctor bounded past them and towards the crator closely followed by the Major.  
Lily stood rooted to the spot. How could he possibly know those things? What else did he know? Something about him scared her.  
"Lily come on I need your opinion on this!" the Doctor shouted.  
Pushing her fears away she joined them.

The Doctor took her hand as she descended into the crator. He lead her towards the object.  
"I think I'm going to need my hand back now Doctor." Lily said with a nervous smile.  
"Oh yes, sorry." he said letting go.  
The crator held a sleek black oval shaped object. The outer shell was highly polished so much so that they could see their reflection.  
"There are no obvious signs of damage as it entered the earth's atmosphere. All radiation signs are normal and there doesn't seem anyway to gain access into it." the Major called down from his vantage point at the crators edge.  
"Hmmm how about thermal imaging?" the Doctor asked.  
"Can't penetrate it."  
Lily gazed at it. Where had it come from?  
"The symbols are at the tip Professor." the Major said pointing towards the top end.  
"Thanks." she moved around the Doctor to take a look.  
She looked at the symbols in front of her. They were like nothing she had seen before. She wracked her brains to see any resemblance to any dialects current or past but she found none.  
"So Professor what's the verdict?" the Doctor had come to stand behind her and was peering over her shoulder.  
Lily flinched a little at his close proximity.  
"The way the symbols are displayed it would appear to be some kind of message. I don't recognise any of them. May I take a picture and maybe look through my research material back at the museum Major?"  
"I'm sorry that won't be possible this is classified information. I will have one of the Corporals take you to the museum to get your reference material so that you may work here."  
"Sorry Major but I am not one of your little team and you asked me for my help remember; so if you want my continued support you will let me get my own things at my leisure. All I ask is for a lift back to my flat. As you may not have noticed I am still in my running clothes and I haven't showered or eaten yet.  
"I think she's got you there Major!" the Doctor laughed.  
The Major glowered at them.  
"Very well. I will organise a pass for you to come and go as you please. You will report to me any and all findings asap." He yielded after some consideration. "That goes double for you Doctor. She is in your charge now."  
The Doctor ran his hand through his hair nervously.  
"I don't think I've ever been lab partners with a Professor before."

The Doctor had insisted on going with her. She still felt uneasy about him. Something didn't feel right, and why did she have a nagging feeling this wasn't the first time they had met.  
On the way back she had tried to phone Mark to tell him she was ok. It had gone to voice mail. She hoped he wasn't too angry at her. He wasn't at he flat when they had got back. The Doctor had made tea and some toast whilst she had been in the shower; so at least she felt a little more refreshed. As they entered the museum the Doctor stopped in the foyer and placed his hands in his pockets and spun in circles his coat tails flying, with the look of someone seeing the world for the first time.  
Lily stifled a giggle.  
"I don't think I've been here since they finished building." he said coming to a stop.  
"Sorry?" she looked at him bemused.  
"Oh I mean they have made a lot of alterations to the place since I've been here."  
"I'm sure you can join one of the tours if you like whilst I get my stuff together!" Lily said shaking her head.  
"No no that's ok. It gives me a chance to see what your working on."  
"Oh right now I'm preparing for a new exhibition on Symbology in the 20th century and how it has evolved." She motioned over to the hall to the right where workmen could be seen.  
"Ahh I see. Do they still have that delightful chocolate cake here?" he asked pushing past her.  
"Doctor my stuff? Big black shiny thing Battersea?"  
"Right yes. Lead the way!" he said with a childish grin.  
Lily sighed it was going to be a long day.

She swiped her card in the door lock and it opened with a resounding click and reached around the door and switched the lights on. The Doctor pushed past her and walked in. The room looked more like a library than a work room. There was an architects table, many bookshelves, posters adorned each wall and a desk that was littered with papers and assorted stationary.  
"After you!" Lily retorted.  
The Doctor pulled out his glasses and glanced around at the posters on the wall.  
"Holding out for a hero are we?" the Doctor smirked pointing to the rather large poster of Batman.  
Lily blushed.  
"More like an anti hero. I'm fascinated by the way his signal strike fear into anyones heart. Symbols are everywhere. Plus he is a bachelor with loads of money and he's easy on the eye." she smiled.  
The Doctor smiled back and walked to her well stocked bookshelf.  
"Now you are talking!" he said taking a volume. "Conan Doyle; what symbols have you derived from this?"  
Lily stopped flicking through the papers on her desk.  
"You'll find some Enid Blyton, Beatrix Potter and Stephanie Meyers there too. I don't think that my taste in reading material is going to help us find any answers do you?" she grumbled picking up her lap top and putting it into her bag. The Doctor fell silent.  
"Can you pass me those please?" she asked politely pointing to some reference books to his left.  
As he reached for them he knocked her mug off the desk. Without looking Lily caught it one handed. Their eyes met the Doctor looked puzzled.  
"It's my favourite mug." it was then the Doctor closed the gap between them and reached for her locket.  
"May I?"  
"It was a present from my boyfriend." she said with a warm smile.  
"It's beautiful." the Doctor breathed turning it over in his fingers.  
It was then they heard a cough from the doorway.  
The Doctor dropped his hand and they both turned to see Mark watching them.  
"Hey you?" Mark chirped. "Where were you the flat was empty when I woke up?"  
"Hi, I went for a run and I bumped into some people who needed my help." Lily shifted away from the Doctor.  
"In the park?" Mark said glancing at the Doctor who seemed to be finding something rather interesting with his shoes.  
"It's a long story; what a morning! Where are my manners... Mark this is the Doctor."  
"Doctor who?"  
"Smith. John Smith I'm with UNIT the Professor here is helping us out with a little problem we are having." the Doctor extended his hand.  
Mark took it and shook it apprehensively.  
"Oh Lily; Professor Carter was looking for you when I came in. Something about the guest list." Lily sighed.  
"Ok can you boys amuse yourself for a few minutes without me whilst I go and sort out the latest drama." she said moving toward the door. She placed her arm on Mark's and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
"Be nice no detective crap ok?" she breathed; and with that she was out into the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily grimaced. Mark would probably be in full on detective mode by now. Nice work Atherton. He would have heard about the meteor on the news; and like her would be wondering why she was involved. She would have to tell him later.

The headache that had been threatening since that morning had now pulled up a chair and was settled. Lily grimaced as pain hit her temples causing her to stop mid stride. She set down her bag and took a moment to compose herself. Another wave of pain hit her and she closed her eyes to shield herself from the pain.

It was then that the smell of burning wood assaulted her nostrils making her eyes snap open. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. She seemed to be stood in a very grandiose lounge with high vaulted ceilings and gothic arches. The furniture was minimal but seemed functional. A roaring fire cast an eerie glow that climbed the arches like the lick of a dragon. As panic started to claw its way from the pit of her stomach she heard voices. She was rooted to the spot with fear; she willed her body to respond but could only turn herself on the spot to see where the voices were coming from. Lily could make out the shapes of two men framed in the moonlight coming from the balcony on which they stood. Her heart pounded threatening to burst through her chest. What the hell was going on? Why did she have the feeling she had been here before? Trying to bring her breathing under control she strained to hear what they were saying.  
_"Has Talok been found?"_  
_"No father, the troops are still searching."_  
_"You disappoint me my son. Have your troops double their efforts."_  
_"Yes father."_  
_"What of the craft?"_  
_"It was sent from the outer lands and we are still tracing its destination. Could he have sent it?"_ the men came back into the room.  
Lily felt the panic rising again.  
_"You there!"_ the loud commanding baritone voice of the younger man resonated through Lily's body causing her to shiver. Had they spotted her? She opened her mouth to speak.  
_"My Lord Vorhane!"_ a voice behind her made her stop.  
_"I need you to send word to the outer lands. Each day they hide Talok a village will be decimated. They are hiding him I know it!"_  
_"My Lord!"_  
The man called Lord Vorhane watched his emissary leave. Lily's skin tingled at his proximity. He made to walk away but seemed to change his mind. He reached out his hand towards Lily, she closed her eyes and awaited her fate. His hand gently skimmed her cheek.

When she opened her eyes again she was back in the museum foyer. The warm sensation of his touch still lingered on her cheek. She found the nearest bench and sat down heavily. What had just happened? More to the point why could she still feel his touch.

Mark watched with a smile as she left. As he turned back his smile faded and he glared at the Doctor.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked with a growl.  
"What do you think I'm doing here. I've been following that meteor. I've seen it. The capsule from Cartucea." The Doctor said thrusting his hands in his pockets in defiance.  
"What?"  
"I wish it were a social visit but..."  
"Shit! That means... that Cartucea is in trouble." Mark ran his hands through his hair nervously.  
"It means that in that capsule is the key. I can bet you if I've been tracking it they certainly have." Mark sat on the edge of Lily's desk and put his head in his hands.  
"What the hell are we supposed to do? The Kelnor's have people everywhere. There could even be some of them on earth."  
The Doctor rubbed his temples.  
"We are going to have to tell her."  
"Tell her what? Hi Lily guess what you're an alien!" Mark got off the desk and came to stand directly in front of the Doctor.  
"We both knew this day would come."  
"No! We were hoping that this day never came!" Mark spat.  
"We have a promise to keep."  
"I don't care I am not sending the woman I love into battle..." The Doctor looked at him gravely.  
"You love her?"  
"With all my heart." Mark said wearily. "I couldn't help it! You've seen her for Christ's sake!"  
"Wellll..."  
"Oi!"  
"I just mean she's... certainly... hmm. Anyway you were told to watch over her not get all giddy teenager!"  
"It just happened!" Mark threw his hands in the air in frustration.  
"Never mind that now. We need to tell her and she has to return to Cartucea. It's the only way. The life of everyone on that planet depends on it." The Doctor placed a sympathetic hand on Mark's shoulder.  
"I know... I know. But how do I tell her that all that she knows is a lie. It will crush her."  
"I don't know but you are going to have to tell her soon."  
"Hang on WE are telling her! You are just as much a part of this as me."  
The Doctor sighed.  
"I guess you're right. We need to get back to the site. All I hope is that she wears herself out beating you up first."  
Mark was just about to answer as the Doctor left the room. He slammed his fist on the table and let out an exasperated sigh. When he had regained his composure he followed the Doctor.

They found Lily sat on a bench with her head in her hands. Mark knelt in front of her.  
"Hey baby what's wrong?" Mark cooed soothingly resting his hand on her knee.  
"It's...it's ok just a migraine." she croaked raising her head to look into his pained eyes.  
"Come on you need to go home and rest." he said pulling her gently from the bench and into his arms. He wrapped her in a protective hug and placed his head in her hair and for the faintest of moments he thought he could smell firewood.  
"I will get back to the crator and inform the Major you will be joining us later?" the Doctor said feeling somewhat awkward.  
Mark broke the hug but kept his arm around her waist.  
"You are going to take some painkillers and curl up on the couch with a good man and a trashy movie." he said into her hair leaving the slightest of kisses.  
"Ok but I get to chose." Lily smiled as they made their way to the exit.

Vorhane stood before his fireplace. His mind was reeling. She had been here; the woman from his dreams. Still unable to see her face he had touched her. So she was real; the vision that haunted him at night. Smiling he waited for the next time.


	4. Chapter 4

They had waved the Doctor off and headed back to the flat. Mark true to his word had made dinner and they discussed the days events. Lily had changed into her pyjamas and put in the dvd. Mark brought some wine over and sat on the couch. She decided to lie with her head in his lap and Mark soothingly stroked her hair as they settled down to watch the film.

The credits started to roll and Mark lazily stretched; Lily had ended up sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder. She looked at him.  
"What?" he said smiling.  
"I wonder sometimes."  
"Hmmm." he replied placing a kiss on her head.  
"What life would be like if I hadn't met you?"  
"Really?" cupping her chin he stroked her bottom lip with his thumb.  
"I don't ever remember being this happy."  
"Me neither." Mark placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
Lily stroked his cheek and looked into his intense green eyes. She grazed her lips over his and he moaned. Smiling she ran her hands through his hair; with a giggle she straddled his lap.  
"I thought you had a migraine?" Mark said with chuckle.  
"It must be the wine or is that hot man you promised me?" she arched her eyebrow.  
"Ohh he was busy so you will have to make do with me!"  
Lily swatted his arm and rested her hands on his chest.  
"Oh I guess I can slum it for one night."  
Mark laughed and kissed her hand; not letting go he pulled her closer and devoured her lips.  
Breathless she pulled back and ran her hands down his chest. Mark's breath hitched as she reached the waist of his jeans.  
"I guess if I'm going to make do then perhaps..." she cupped his groin and felt him hard against his jeans.  
He closed his eyes and moaned. When he opened them again his pupils were dilated and his expression was that of hunger. Mark grabbed Lily's hips and got up from the sofa. She squealed as he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bedroom.

They had lay together for a while before drifting off to sleep. Lily awoke finding the room still dark. Mark slept soundly next to her. She untangled herself from him and quietly padded to the bathroom. Turning the light on she flinched as the bulb came to life. She used the toilet and went to the sink to wash her hands. An icy breeze made her shiver;she only wore one of Mark's old t shirts and her pants. Drying her hands she looked in the mirror and froze. The reflection was not of herself but of Vorhane's room. Lily found herself pulling down the hem of the shirt to shield herself as she turned around. This time she seemed to be alone.

Through the dim light she could make out a regal four poster bed, some chairs and various pictures on the wall. The room was still apart from curtains billowing from the windows. Her limbs seem to work this time and she carefully strode towards one of the windows to look outside; every step she took felt so wrong but curiosity got the better of her. She emerged onto a balcony. The air felt like it did just after a thunderstorm. She walked to the balconies edge and looked out. Below her was a bustling metropolis. High rise apartments towered over busy streets; the smell curling its way heavenward was to the sky she could see three moons the sight took her breath away. It was most certainly not earth.  
She felt his laughter in her bones.  
She froze terrified to turn around.  
_"Couldn't stay away?"_ he breathed in her ear.  
Lily shivered as she felt his presence behind her.  
_"You are playing a dangerous game coming here."_ he brushed aside her hair to reveal her neck and shoulder.  
Lily closed her eyes as she felt his fingers skim her skin.  
_"That garment leaves very little to the imagination."_ he breathed seductively. He pushed down the neck of the t shirt a little and placed ghost like kisses there. Lily shuddered.  
_"You have haunted my dreams for so long."_ he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him.  
She could feel his bare muscular chest pressed to her back. She gasped and tried to speak but the words caught in her throat. Vorhane pushed her head aside to gain better access to her neck. He proceeded to kiss and and gently suck at the sensitive skin there. Lily was frozen with fear. A single tear ran down her cheek and suddenly she found her voice and screamed.

As the scream left her body she found herself back in her bathroom.  
She held on to the sink to steady herself. Mark ran through the bathroom door and caught her before she fell to her knees on the floor.  
"Baby what's wrong?" he said sitting her in his lap and holding her to his chest.  
Lily couldn't speak wracking sobs had claimed her. Mark smoothed her hair and held her until she calmed down.

Lily had cried herself to sleep and Mark carried her back to the bedroom and settled her into bed. Making sure she was ok he closed the door and strode into the living room. He reached for the wine that was left and settled on the couch. He let out a long sigh. Something needed to be done and soon.

The alarm woke Lily from her deep sleep. Turning over she found Mark's side of the bed empty. Had he gone to work already? She listened for signs of life but it was quiet. Her head was foggy and sore. Gingerly she pulled back the covers and padded to the bathroom. She paused before the mirror and looked at the bags and dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes wandered to her shoulder and that's when she noticed a bite mark. Lily put her fingers to it; she winced it was most definitely there and still raw. Mark had never left marks before it wasn't his sort of thing. Her mind raced back to last night; her vision. Her stomach lurched and she promptly threw up.  
"Lily are you ok?" she heard as she recovered and splashed water on her face.  
"Yeah just a little bit of a dodgy stomach." she rasped her throat raw.  
There was a long pause.  
"Lily... I'm sorry I've got to ask? You are still taking your pill aren't you?"  
Lily felt her stomach lurch again.  
"I can't believe you just asked me that! What the hell Mark!"  
"Sorry it's just you have been feeling a little weird lately and well throwing up?"  
Lily rested her head on the bathroom door. What the hell was happening to her?  
"Are you going to come out?" he said soothingly.  
She smirked, he was just worried. She adjusted the t shirt to cover the mark and opened the door. He stood with his arm above his head resting on the door frame; his curls plastered to his cherubic face and he was pouting.  
"Are you ok now?" he said taking her hand and kissing her palm.  
Lily sighed.  
"Yeah I will be."  
"Good because I really need to pee!" he said rushing around her and slamming the bathroom door shut.


End file.
